Beast Driver
The is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Beast. It is activated when the Beast Ring is inserted in the left slot and turned it counter-clockwise, opening the front buckle that reveals the lion head inside. Using a ring in the right slot calls out the name of the Ring, followed by , and a transformation chant for either a Mantle Ring or the Hyper Ring. Once transformed, Beast can use his Magic Rings in the right slot, allowing him to use Animal powers from his Inner Phantom, the Beast Chimera. When Beast turns the Beast Ring clockwise, he can perform the finishing attack. His finisher has 4 different variations depending on which Mantle he is currently equipped with. It also has a fifth and sixth variation if Beast uses it either without a Mantle or in Beast Hyper. *'Beast': Beast flies through multiple gold rings, culminating in a roaring lion head appearing on his foot. *'Falco Mantle': N/A *'Chameleo Mantle': N/A *'Buffa Mantle': N/A *'Dolphi Mantle': N/A *'Beast Hyper': Beast Hyper flies through multiple blue and gold rings, culminating in a enhanced roaring lion head appearing on his foot. When not transformed, the Beast Driver appears as an ordinary belt with a closed gate-shaped buckle. Unlike the WizarDriver, which can utilize any Magic Ring in its inactive state, the Beast Driver must be active to use any ring other than Driver On. Comedically, the Beast Driver can't scan Wizard Rings, since the rings can't be inserted into the Ring Slot. While wearing the Beast Driver, Nitoh is immune to the temptation of the Fruits of Helheim. Instead, the Beast Chimera will take over the temptation and devours the fruits. Design The Beast Driver consists of the following parts: * - The exterior parts of the Beast Driver, it contains Chimera himself. It is created out of , giving the Driver high strength against external shocks and enough power to keep Chimera's power locked within. * - The Beast Driver's strap. Made of sorcerium, giving it high strength. * - The slots on both sides of the Driver to insert Beast Rings into for transformation or Mantle summoning. * - The silver sections on the hinges of the Beast Driver. They are magical power adjusters which prevent magical power from going berserk when using magic. * - The lion face in the center of the Driver. It is an energy gate that summons Chimera's power as well as absorb Phantom mana for Chimera to devour. * - The two magic control doors that open up during transformation. It is made up of a special magic suppressing alloy called , and only when the Liberations Doors are opened that a portion of Chimera's power can be released and used safely. History Series Canon The Beast Driver is found by Kosuke Nitoh during his expedition discovering some ancient ruins and meeting the Beast Chimera, who then forced a pact on the then dumbfounded Kosuke. To his utter surprise, several Ghouls were released within the cavern walls, but he managed to transform for the very first time and defeat them as Kamen Rider Beast. When the White Wizard begins the second Sabbath, Kosuke realized he's the only person to stop the ritual, as fellow wizards have been imprisoned in order to unwillingly aid the White Wizard while the people of Tokyo are incapacitated by the magical energy being released. Kosuke goes to the ritual location at the center of the magic circle and fights the White Wizard, but is outmatched and defeated easily. When it looks like all is lost, Kosuke has a mental conversation with Chimera in which he realizes that there's still one thing he can do. Stealing the White Wizard's Hamel Cane, he stabs it into the Beast Driver, destroying it and releasing Chimera into the real world, where it disrupts the Sabbath by devouring all the mana being released. Chimera returns and a powerless Kosuke asks if it's going to eat him as promised when he first donned the Driver; however, Chimera simply laughs and says that Kosuke is too entertaining to kill, telling the young man that he's free now and flying off into the world. Magic Land version The Magic Land Kosuke Nitoh created the Beast Driver based on an ancient book. Here, he never needs to consume Phantom Mana since Beast Chimera is his personal Phantom instead. While in a deactivated state, the belt can also scan normal Wizard Rings by scanning it on the front buckle. Gallery - Chameleo= Beast CM Invisibility.png|Invisibility state Beast chameleo slashing.png|Fast thrusting Beast Chameleo tongue attack.png|Tongue stretching - Buffa= Beast Buffa superpower.png|Superhuman strength Buffa wave.png|Gravity wave striking - Dolphi= Beast DM Healing.png|Healing magical energy - Hyper= BH Tassel Strike.png|Extending fringes }} - Finishers= Beast's Kick Strike.png|Beast: Strike Beast Beast's Dragon Attack.png|Beast Wizard Style: Dragon Beast Torn Beast Hyper kick.png|Beast Hyper: Strike Beast - Miscellaneous= BD Dice Saber.png|Beast summing the Dice Saber from his Beast Driver 55506554201309010737195107691835162 012.jpg|Beast Hyper stabs the Hamel Cane into his Beast Driver -Over-Time- Kamen Rider Wizard - 49 -AFA16468-.mkv snapshot 21.26 -2013.09.16 05.55.56-.jpg|Destroyed Beast Driver }} Notes *The design of the belt is similar to the from . It should be known that designed both belts. *The DX Beast Driver will announce "No!!" as an error sound if the Beast Ring stays on the insertion of it too long. Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Transformation Gear